This invention relates to an improved device for aligning and banding a pile of paper sheets, especially banknotes.
So far, in this type of aligning and banding device, there exists the tendency for the individual paper sheets of a pile or stack resting in a stacker to be displaced relative to one another and misaligned when the stack is in the upper position. This is because a holding plate acts on the stack of paper sheets not only when the stacker is in the lower position, but when the stacker is in the upper position.
Moreover, when an error has occurred in counting the number of the paper sheets, the holding plate of the conventional device does not become disengaged from the paper sheets even when the stacker is in the upper position. While it is necessary in such instances to take the paper sheets out of the stacker before the operation of the device is started again, it is difficult in the conventional devices to take the paper sheets out of the stacker.